


Tail

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [20]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hand Jobs, Marking, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Logan gets some tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on January 7th, 2012
> 
> Characters belong to Marvel/Disney

^^^

Kurt must have sensed my agitation. He’s good like that. Sometimes I wonder if he’s really telepathic and not just really attentive. This was a characteristic of his I appreciated, and in a way it unnerved me at the same time. It was spooky how well he knew me. And I knew Kurt sometimes felt the same about me too. Heck, you had to be a bit empathetic to be able to put up with me, let alone not run away screaming. Not that I’d tolerate being thought a charity case. And it’s not like I haven’t had to put up with his moods. And Kurt thinks there is enough good to compensate for the bullshit I have put him through. Nothing particularly awful has happened to keep me from dreamland. It wasn’t a nightmare. I was just anxious. Edgy. Perhaps it was the shifting of the season’s - the recent transition from winter to spring. I can be sensitive to those things. The smaller, furrier resident’s of Chuck’s estate were ready to wake from their long sleep. I felt Kurt wrap his arms around my waist. He began to lazily kiss my shoulder, rubbing the soft skin of his face against me.

“Can’t sleep?” My young lover inquired drowsily. 

“How’d you figure?” I chuckled. “It’s nothing new.”

“But this time it’s… different. Ja?”

“Yeah, the atmosphere is charged. It’s distracting.” I shifted a bit suddenly, it was so sudden and jerky it was like a spasm. And just feeling Kurt’s skin and breath was… “Nnf.” Kurt lowered his hand and began to stroke my ass. 

“Hmm. You’re feeling excited, aren’t you? In another way.” I heard amusement in his accented voice. He knew full well what he was doing. 

I breathed out in a rush. I didn’t realize I was holding my breath. It was amazing what Kurt could do to me. Few could turn me to putty so quickly, and fewer I allowed to. But I trusted him. “You could say that.”

“You get this way about the same time every year. Last year you woke me frantically from my sleep. You just rolled me over and took me so hard I’m surprised I could walk the next day.”

I remembered that night. He had barely woken up but he drowsily responded in agreement. He definitely wasn’t complaining by the noises he was making. Kurt and I had also been apart for about a week so that helped add to our urgency. I had come home late and he had been sleeping. The window was open and there had been a lot of electricity that night and I couldn't sleep. I was going batty from it. Both of us were on fire, devouring each other like starved animals. It was so funny, because Kurt wondered the next day if it was a dream. 

“Mmm. You’re anxious. I think I may have something to help you sleep.” He purred lowly as I felt him lightly prod my entrance.

I just grunted as I felt his tail replace his finger as it lightly teased my hole. 

Kurt continued his seduction. “This waiting is torturous for you. I can sense it. You want me. Desperately. Don’t you?”

I gasped, almost pleaded, “Yes.”

“I’m feeling merciful.” There was laughter in his voice as he rummaged through the drawers, most likely for lube. Kurt has been taking over the driving more and more in our sexual romps. I’m not complaining one bit. He’s a leader all right, in more ways than one. “It’s such a chore being inside your firm ass.”

I started to laugh in return but then I moaned as I felt Kurt’s slicked up tail enter me. “S’ good.” It is a strange feeling, but nice. I never imagined in a million years I’d experience sex with a tail. Sure, I’ve been around but this is new for even me. 

“You like that? Hm?” He said quite confidently and that turned me on even more. 

I simply nodded, gasped and jerked forward, grabbed the bed sheets hard and twisted them in my grip as the spaded tip hit that spot deep inside me. He spiraled that clever appendage around, exploring deep, hitting that spot on occasion. I was going crazy, falling apart at the seams. 

“Wonderbar. Oh, Logan. I need -” He didn’t finish his sentence as I felt him shift. 

I sighed as I felt him rub his own hard erection along my ass. He was eager to take me a different way. And I was eager for him to have me. Like he was reading my mind he quickly removed his tail and replaced it with his now slick cock. I let out a loud groan as it entered, long and thick. He slowly began to pump in and out of me. Then his breathing became desperate. He picked up the pace; he was letting out urgent noises that were uniquely Kurt’s. I was panting and moaning heavily as I was penetrated repeatedly. Then, I felt his tail slither across my abs and belly before it wound around my penis, tugging at it, working it as he was working that place inside me. 

At this point I was crushing the sheets in my fists and clenching my teeth at all these sensations. I felt his lips, hard and urgent against the back of my neck and my shoulders, kisses that soon turned to nips and bites. I’m sure marks would be left if it wasn’t for my healing factor. His tail was still fondling my own erection. I feel empowered being the cause of such ardor, though it’s different this time; he wants to be inside me as much as he wants me inside him. 

He grabs my waist now, pulling me further onto his hard cock. It feels so good. Him inside me. I’m practically melting in a puddle of goo. Me. The Wolverine. It’s funny; I never figured I’d attract the dashing type. It was a nice change of pace to the usual one-night stands in shady hotels. Romancing this beast can be a dangerous challenge but Kurt was up to the task. Though, this was a little more to the point, he can be casual too. I don’t mind, though. He was so good at both. He made **me** feel good. “You're so big, Darlin'.”

“You’re incredible, mein Schatz. So hot and tight.” I could hear the waver in his impassioned voice as his movements became less controlled and more erratic. He was gonna come soon, as his hardness pulsated. And I’ll be following shortly, by the tingling heat building in my groin and the pit of my belly, ready to unleash any moment. Kurt was at the point of no return now and after a few more deep thrusts he came with a ragged cry, hard and heavy, spilling into me, nipping my shoulder all the while. Then it was my turn as I bucked, pursed my lips, and then released my pleasure in a shout.

As I tried to catch my breath I felt Kurt tug at my arm, silently asking me to turn around. I did, with hazy eyes. I looked at his face, so tender and caring, and very satisfied but exhausted. The moon was shining through the window and illuminated his skin, making him look even more fantastical for his obvious mutation. He reached in and kissed me, soft and deep, as he stroked my face. I returned it eagerly. Kurt was right. This was exactly what I needed. “Kurt. You clever imp.” 

“You think you’ll be able to sleep now?” Kurt asked, with a playful smile.

“Like a rock.” I said drowsily, but with no lack of affection. 

“Good. Here then, let me hold you.” He reached his arms out to me. 

Happily, I collapsed into his arms. The last thing I felt before slipping into unconscious was his fingers in my hair and the beating of his heart, feeling lucky that every beat is for me.

^^^


End file.
